the_idolmster_million_live_theater_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
The iDOLM@STER Million Live! Theater Days Wiki
This wiki is about the upcoming game the iDOLM@STER Million Live! Theater Days. It will be reguraly updated. Official website: https://millionlive.idolmaster.jp/theaterdays/ Trailers: Twitter updates in english: Pinned tweet "Nico nico Memorial Twitter Campaign" is underway! By 6/13 Follow mirishita official account @ imasml_theater & 10 people will be draw and get a signature of the Nico nico live performers who retweeted this tweet! Details are here https://millionlive.idolmaster.jp/theaterdays/ June.8-Added MV of "恋のLesson初級編(Koi no lesson Shokyuuhyen)"!It was actually played at Nico Nico Conference 2017 to official HP movies! Solo song by Ibuki Tsubasa, unique lyrics featuring romance!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-GyzLNhO7NQ June.1-{EXCITING NEWS!!}Mirishitas official website is grand opened! The key visual five idols are waiting at the site TOP! The TVCM just finished and is also open to the public! Please do check the official website by all means ♪ https://millionlive.idolmaster.jp/theaterdays/ June.1-In the "The Idol Master Million Live! Theater Days" are five people lined up:Kasuga Mirai, Mogami Shizuka, Ibuki Tsubasa, Sakuramori Kaori, Shiraishi tsumugi!The key visual is released for the first time at "Weekly Famiya June 15, 2017 issue" released today 6/1! There are 8 pages about mirishita and a lot of information so check it out! may.30-Thank you for watching the"Idol Master Million Live!Preregistration Thank you Nico nico live! Click here for official website → https://millionlive.idolmaster.jp/theaterdays/ may.30-the "Idol Master Million Live! Theater Days Preregistration Thank you Nico nico live " has started! We will welcome the performers, and we deliver plenty, pre-released game information, announcements and much more! Please enjoy ♪ may.30-Today at 21 o'clock the "Idol Master Million Live!" live is being hosted! We are preparing for the Theater Days Pre-Registration Thank You Nico nico live! Please wait in perfect posture so that you do not miss it ♪ may.29-From 21 o'clock tomorrow "Idol Master Million Live! Theater Days Preregistration Thank You Nico nico live event "is scheduled♪ We will talk about the games information for the first time and about a plenty of news so please look forward to it! may.23-Have you already seen the "Precious Grain" MV? It is a solo song by Shizuka-chan, full of beautiful singing and cool dancing that shows the characteristics of the lyrics! Please listen to the song! Please also enjoy the Nico nico live stream on May 30 ♪ may.18- Mirishita is going to have a nico nico live called "Advance registration thank you Nico Nico live event"where the Additional casts are released! In addition Yamazaki Haruka-chan (Kasuga Mirai),Keiko Watanabe (Suo momoka-chan),Suwa Ayaka-chan(Tokugawa Matsuri),Eri Inagawa (Ogami Tamaki-chan) will be joining in! may.18-【Pre-registration number exceeded 1 million!】 Pre-registration number of Mirishita has finally exceeded 1 million! You will receive the final benefit 'SSR Confirmed Ticket'! Everyone who registered, thank you! may.17-from management Please register for pre-registration at your own e-mail address. If you are in trouble please contact us. If you are registering on iOS: https: //bnfaq.channel.or.jp/contact For those who register with Android: https: //bnfaq.channel.or.jp/contact may.13-An article on "Idol Master Million Live! Theater Days" is going to be published on the May 25th issue of Weekly Famitsu 2017 May! Introducing the contents of the game! Misaki Aohane the theater clerk has also appeared, so please check it out ♪ may.12-【Preregistration number exceeded 800,000! 】 # Pre-registered number of Mirishita breaks to 800,000 exceeded! It is! Everyone who registered thank you. may.12-To celebrate 390,000 preregistrations on 5/30 (Tue) 21: 00(Jp time) the "Idol Master Million Live! Theater Days Preregistration Thank you live will be held on Nico Nico. Do not forget the time shift! http://live.nicovideo.jp/watch/lv297951674 ... may.9-Have you already seen the "素敵なキセキ(Sutekina Kiseki)" MV? It is a solo song by Kasuga Mirai-chan, in this song the the audience was filled with energy with this energetic song and their cute dance! The Producers should be also excited together ♪ may.6-【Number of pre-registrations exceeded 390,000 (Thank you)】 #Mirishita has finally exceeded 390,000 pre-registrations! Thank you to all the producers who did advertised this activity! From here ... ... Our goal is a (million)! may.4-【Preregistration number exceeded 350,000! 】 Thanks to everyone for pre-registering Mirishita! We are close to the 390,000 (Thank you) mark! A benefit is that you get 690 pieces of million jewels ♪ To those who have not registered yet go to the official site! may.3-【Pre-registration number exceeded 300,000! 】 The preregistration number of Mirishita has exceeded 300,000!Thank you everybody! Let's aim for "390,000 (Thank you)" which is the next goal! may.2- mirishita pre-registration number has exceeded 200,000 in 2 days thanks to everyone! The reward for it is 300 pieces of million jewels. The music video for "Precious Grain" is released on the official website! Link to music video:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9pdOZhEnGM may.1-【Number of pre-registrations exceeded 100,000! 】 The preregistration number of Mirishita has exceeded 100,000 in one day thanks to everyone! The reward for it is 100 pieces of million jewels.The music video for"素敵なキセキ(Sutekina Kiseki)" will be released on the official website at a later date so please look forward to it! Link to music video:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJ4C5IS3z9w may.1-and corrections There was a mistake in the tweet.Misaki Aohane CV is correctly Anzai Chika-san. We apologize. may.1-Greetings from Misaki Aohane (CV: Anzai Tomoka), a theater clerk at the 765 Pro Live Theater and she is also the official Twitter icon for Mirishita! # mirishita official website is here https://millionlive.idolmaster.jp/theaterdays/ april.30-The situation was difficult to handle but now you can again access the official website and pre-registration.We are aiming for the"1 million Pre-registrations. Register here ⇛https: //millionlive.idolmaster.jp/theaterdays/ april.30-We received to much Pre-registrations so the site is shut down currently.We are sorry for the inconvenience please give us time to fix it. april.30-This is the official Twitter account for the smartphone game "Idol Master Million Live! Theater Days"! From now on I will tell you informations about the game ♪ official website ⇛ http://millionlive.idolmaster.jp/theaterdays/ Category:Browse